Nightmares and Bugs
by insanitys.cowgirl
Summary: Just so you know, this is M for a reason. *cough*lemon*cough, cough* Anyway, let's just see what night mares and bugs in Kaname's apartment will lead to, hmmmmmm?


Kaname's scream tore through the thick fog of Sousuke's sleepy mind, and he went from asleep to awake and alert in a milisecond. Her wimpers could be heard clearly through the bugs he'd placed a while back, and Sousuke snapped. He didn't even take the time to get dressed. He flew to the door with his usual, clumsy speed, knocking things over as he reached for his hand-gun. In his rush to leave, Sousuke practically wrenched the door off it's hinges and fell down the stars.

Car horn's blared and tires screeched as the soldier sprinted across the street without so much as looking both ways. One car barely kept from running the boy over, and ended up toppling him. Sousuke scrambled up, tripped over the curb, rose again and burst through the door of Kaname's apartment building. Ignoring the stunned faces of those in the lobby, Sousuke slammed impatiently on the elevator button. When it failed to materialize in seconds, he tore up the stars like a madman, tripping every few steps. Reaching the right floor, Sousuke crossed the hall to Kaname's door and began to pound his fist against it.

Momentarily, a sleepy-eyed, upset looking Kaname cracked her door open and peeked out at him. Noting who it was, she opened the door for him, her eyes widening at the sight of the disheveled looking soldier. His eyes were wild, hair ruffeld, and he was wearing pajamas. Then, wordlessly, she closed the distance between them, wound her arms around his middle and burried her face in his chest. She was shaking against him, crying and winding her fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

"K-kaname? Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She shook her head against Sousuke's chest, in answer to his question. No. "Did someone attack you?" Again she shook her head. _Crap. Not this again._ Sousuke thought to himself. Just days before she'd done the same thing, and then he'd been attacked by angry girls. Though there were no angry girls to attack him this time, Sousuke still had no idea how to respond to this. A small part of him wished it had been something as simple as a kidnapper, that he could deal with easily.

After another moment of standing there awkwardly, Sousuke gathered up all of his courage and put his arms around the shaking girl. Kaname was surprised to say the least. But after the intial shock wore of, she smiled a bit and burrowed further into his arms. Sousuke instinctively tightened his grip on her, and her tears began to subside. As Kaname continued to shake, Sousuke began to rub his hand up and down her back, hoping to calm her. Though the motion was a bit awkward, it felt good, and Kaname felt herself relax completely, her shaking finally coming to a stop.

Presently, Kaname came to realize that they were still standing in the doorway to her apartment, and anyone walking by would be able to see them. She wiggled out of Sousuke's embrace, took him by the hand, and led him inside. Once the door was shut safely behind them, she looked sheepishly at him through her bangs, a light blush staining her cheeks. Neither of them could find the words to speak.

"What are you doing here, Sousuke?" Kaname finally found her voice, and asked the question that had been bugging her subconscious since the soldier's sudden appearance at her door.

"U-um..." Sousuke figured she'd hit him for this. "I heard you scream..and I-I uh, thought you were in trouble."

"You bugged my apartment again, didn't you?" She gave him an angry look, or tried to anyway. She was trying hard to hide the fact that she was slightly amused. Besides, it was hard to stay mad at someone wearing the expression Sousuke now sported. It was a combination of nervousness, guilt, worry and maybe...affection?

"U-um. Affirmative." Sousuke braced himself for the blow sure to come next.

"I should've guessed." Kaname chuckled.

"You're...not upset."

"Mmm, not really, Sousuke. I'm to tired to be upset right now." Kaname plopped down on her couch, yawning as Sousuke sat down stifly on the other end of the couch.

"If you weren't in trouble, why did you scream?" Sousuke asked, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"I, was, uh, having a nightmare, is all. No need to worry." The blush returned to Kaname's face. She felt so childish.

"Do you want to talk?" Sousuke asked.

"No. I've put you through enough trouble already, Sousuke."

"It's no trouble." He said sincerely.

"You make a really great body, guard, ya know that?" Kaname asked, stretching out on the couch and resting her head across his lap. She yawned again.

"You should go back to sleep, Kaname." Sousuke advised. He was stiff and nervous, due to the close contact between the two of them.

"Hm." Said Kaname. Her eyes drifted slowly shut and her breathing slowed. Soon she was asleep, trusting Sousuke to keep her safe. He relaxed as he watched her, feeling warm and content. He let the handgun rest on the side table, where it would be easy enough to reach if trouble started to brew. A while later, Kaname began to stir and wimper again. His hand, acting on it's own accord, ran itself up and down the girl's back. To his surprise, Kaname quieted almost immediatly. Sousuke smile despite himself, and almost dozed off in the cozy and peaceful atmosphere.

An hour or two later, Sousuke felt Kaname stir again. This time, rolling over and opening her eyes. She was surprised to find the soldier still here. More so to find her head pillowed on his knee. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I'm sorry Sousuke, you probably need to be getting back home, huh?" She murmered, stifling a yawn.

"I'm available as long as you need me." The soldier assured her. She gave him a sleepy smile that set his heart pounding in his chest.

"Do you ever think of yourself?" She asked him, tracing the scar on his cheek with her fingertips.

"I...I...uh, that is..." Sousuke stuttered. Her touch was warm, and left him yearning for more. But he was too shy. Luckily, Kaname was on the same page, and she leaned forward, and brushed her lips against his. Lighty, almost experimentally at first. Then harder, enjoying the waves of chills and electricty it sent down her spine. Sousuke's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't been expecting this. He kissed her back, shyly, then bravely wrapping an arm ever so lightly around her waist. Sighing happily, Kaname burried her fingers in Sousuke's hair and deepened the kiss. Groaning softly into her mouth, Sousuke tightned his grip considerably, crushing her as close as their side by side seating arangement would allow. They broke apart only when their lungs screamed for them to do so. Only to crash their lips together again as soon as they had caught their breath. Sousuke was content to let Kaname led, and she deepened the kiss even more, their tonges dancing.

Sousuke growled with impatience, sitting side by side he couldn't get the girl close enough. She must have been thinking the same thing, as she stretched out on the couch and pulled Sousuke with her, his body covering hers. Hands shaking, he ran his fingers over her naval. Kaname gasped, and pressed herself against him. Sousuke, having been plenty encouraged, splayed his fingers across her middle, then slid his hand along the small of her back, clutching her closer still. When they broke for breath again, Sousuke, though a bit nervously, trailed soft kisses down the flesh of Kaname's neck. The moan that tore itself from her throat egged him on, and he nipped at the prominent vein, and placed a few open-mouthed kisses along the base of her throat. She moaned again, and he took the opportunity to claim her lips again, exploring her mouth with his tounge.

Kaname, knowing he needed more encouragement, guided his hand to her chest. He took the hint enthusiastically, massaging and squeezing first one breast, then the other. Kaname let out a small wimper and pressed herself foraward into his hands, and unconciously rubbed her hips against his. The action felt impossibly good, and they were lost to the feel of it all. Moaning, caressing, and grinding their hips together. Momentarily, Kaname placed her hands on Sousuke's shoulders and pushed him off of her. Sousuke bit back a sigh of disapproval, prepaired to accept her rejection. But looking at her face, he saw that her eyes were as dark as his.

Instead of rejecting him, Kaname took Sousuke by the hand, and, blushing, led him into her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. With Sousuke stuttering, and blushing even worse than her, Kaname figured she'd have to take charge. She sat Sousuke down on the edge of her bed, and settled herself in his lap, so that she was straddling his hips. As she ground against him, Sousuke moaned rather loudly and gripped her hips, holding her close. Winding her hands in her hair again, she pressed their lips together and continued to grind against his arousal.

Sousuke gasped when Kaname's hands left his hair to begin to work at the buttons of his shirt. Soon it was thrown to the floor, and she was running her hands across his broad shoulders, and pressing soft kisses to each of his scars. Sousuke swore that nothing had felt so good to him before his. His fingers gripped at the fabric of her long night shirt, did he have the guts to take it off? Kaname kissed his neck and nodded her permission. He tossed the shirt on top of his, exposing perfect, creamy white flesh. Finding only undergarments beneath it, Sousuke couldn't hold back anymore. Flipping her onto her back, Sousuke's lips began to trail fire down Kaname's neck. He laved his tounge over her collar bone, then pressed several kissed across the tender flesh of her tummy. Kaname's fingers still teased his taut muscles, enjoying how they quivered at her touch.

Sousuke found himself annoyed with Kaname's bra soon enough, and he began to fumble with the clasp. Kaname laughed as he struggled with the darn thing for a moment, before the bra found itself hurled across the room. Kaname blushed deeply as her chest was suddenly bared the soldier's eye, but her blushing soon turned into loud moans as Sousuke grasped her breasts again, massaging gently and drivng her mental. He lowered his mouth to her chest, taking one firm nipple in his mouth, sucking gently.

Suddenly Kaname felt there was too much clothing between the two of them, and somehow managed to toss his pants aside. Their underwear did nothing to disguise how much they wanted each other, and soon there was no clothing left between them at all. When they both felt that they could wait no longer, Sousuke took her. He breached her barrier with a quick snap of his hips, and she hissed in pain. He kissed her and whispered apologies as her body stretched to accomedate itself to his presence When the pain subsided, she wrapped her legs around his waist and encouraged him to continue. One thrust and she felt fit to burst. Their moans grew steadily louder as they moved in time with one another. Sousuke's lips still explored Kaname's body. Sucking on her breasts, then nipping at them. When she tightened her fingers in his hair, he bit down harder and she cried his name with the painful pleasure. They touched and kissed each other senseless, as their sweat slick bodies moved against each other.

"S-sousuke..." Kaname moaned his name as she reached her completion. Sousuke gripped her hips tightly and followed her as she tipped over the edge into oblivion. They didn't move for a moment, then, letting out a long suddering sigh, Sousuke rolled them over and coddled Kaname to his chest. She drifted off to sleep with no fears of bad dreams. Sousuke watched her, thinking just how beautiful and amazing she really was, wondering at the many obstacles they had to overcome to get to this magical moment, and knowing that this was only the start of something even more amazing than he had ever dared hope for. With that pleasant thought, Sousuke settled into the soft covers, and gave in to the pressing need for sleep.


End file.
